


The Long Way

by RandomizePersonality



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, just sanayeon crushing on mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomizePersonality/pseuds/RandomizePersonality
Summary: Sometimes trying on new things bring on unexpected results.orSana and Nayeon saw a girl in a flower shop.





	The Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> this was a story i wrote in @ noxeore's cc a while back, now tidied up a bit. check out their twt for cute twice fanarts btw.

Sana keeps making them take the long way home.

At first it was a detour because of a construction project on the way, but it quickly became a routine. Nayeon doesn't pretend not to know the reason why. She's not blind. She sees the way Sana's eyes pin on the girl surrounded by flowers.

Prettier than flowers.

There's a flower shop in the new route. There's a girl who keeps coming in roughly the same time they pass by on their way home from Sana’s office, and she kind of reminds Nayeon of a penguin, waddling inside the shop and flashing a pretty, gummy smile at every new customer.

Nayeon can even deduct by now how the girl isn't even an actual worker at the shop, considering her million dollar looking outfits and briefcase is probably not a flower shop worker standard. Point is, Sana is so into that girl. She recently even makes the both of them sit down for "an evening coffee or tea or you know what, babe, whatever you want" in the cafe across the street just to ogle at pretty girl. Nayeon isn't complaining, though.

But it's getting rather tiring, because sometimes Nayeon would want to just lay down on her bed and cuddle with Sana after a long day of work. So, she makes a quick work of confronting and persuading her to just "confess already, baby. You're looking less and less like a cute schoolgirl with a crush and more stalkerish."

Sana blushes at her words and does a cute pout that never fails to make Nayeon's heart skip a beat, but she still agrees anyway.

That Friday, they finally go inside the small shop. Pretty girl isn't here yet, because Sana- in her eagerness to see the girl- finished all her paperwork really early. Nayeon's last class had finished an hour early because of something she forgot to pay attention to, and by the time the last of her kids waves her goodbye she's all packed and ready for Sana's call.

They stand around the shop cluelessly for a while, but then another pretty girl (pretty girl number 1 is still prettier though, because Nayeon is just as head over heels as Sana is) greets them and asks about their preferred flowers. Sana greets back enthusiastically, and immediately launches into a spiel about "love at first sight" and "what kind of flowers makes somebody thinks that i want them to step on me". Nayeon doesn't say much, but really it's because she agrees with everything Sana is saying.

The girl laughs by the end of Sana's rambling, introducing herself as the owner of the shop who goes by the name of Jihyo. She reveals that she actually has seen them peeking into her store from across the street a lot recently, and now she finally understands why. Jihyo then goes looking around the shop and comes back with a few different colored roses.

"Mina's a classic romantic at heart, so you two can get away with just a single rose, really. I can tell you're really enthusiastic about this, though," she throws a teasing smile at Sana who doesn't even look embarrassed. Nayeon thinks she's vibrating with excitement. "I'm going to make a simple rose arrangement, and you can see there's pink, white, and lavender. Mina’s well-versed in flower meanings already, so you can ask her later."

Nayeon tries to pay for the bouquet when it's finished, but Jihyo merely shrugs it off. She tells them to pay her back by getting her long-single friend a girlfriend or two, finally. Nayeon thanks her profusely, with a blush on her face. Sana hugs Jihyo tightly after passing the bouquet to her girlfriend.

Now they wait.

"So, her name is Mina, huh?"

Sana looks at her with the stars in her eyes, the arrangement now back in her hold. "It's such a pretty name, isn't in Nay? It's pretty and elegant like her."

Nayeon smiles fondly at the infatuated sigh Sana lets out. They wait outside the flower shop despite Jihyo's suggestion to stay in. Sana is way too eager to wait inside and Nayeon thinks it's cute. Nayeon thinks everything about Sana is cute, really.

After a short while they finally see a familiar face on top of her usual mode of transportation, a vespa. She parks at her usual spot in front of the shop, taking her helmet off in the most breathtaking way known to man. The girl looks confused for a second before realization flashes in her eyes.

"So, you two decided to finally come look at the flowers for yourselves, huh?"

Nayeon's breath hitches, and she can tell Sana is way worse in her panicked gay mode. Pretty girl's voice is so soft, and melodic, and just a tad bit lower in register than they had expected, and, and-

Her little smirk really isn't helping Sana nor Nayeon's poor, poor gay hearts.

"Oh, uh hi, um-" Sana clears her throat. "I'm Sana. This is my girlfriend Nayeon. We um, we-"

Nayeon feels a nudge on her ribs, snapping her out of it. "Oh, yeah. We'd like to give you this." She lets a few moments pass between her giving the flowers from Sana to Mina, mulling over what she is about to say.

Huh, well. Go big or go home.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady."

Mina lets out the most heavenly set of chuckles at that, revealing her beautiful, beautiful gummy smile. There's a faint blush on her cheeks, not enough to cover the moles Nayeon and Sana have only just now noticed, but enough to put a pretty pink shade on her face.

"That is very cheesy, Miss Nayeon," she replies, and Nayeon wants to die because her name hasn't sounded so good coming from a mouth that isn't Sana's before. "Is this all? I should go and greet Jihyo."

Nayeon starts to nod dumbly, but there's another sharp pain on her ribs and she looks to see Sana trying to code something to her. She mouths a "what" to her, unable to understand what looks like frantic fidgeting from her girlfriend. Sana pouts again, stomping her feet a little.

Mina giggles at them, and they look to see her eyes crinkling in the most beautiful way, and, just- wow.

"We, um, would like to ask you out for dinner tomorrow?" Sana's voice lilted up with nerve. "I mean, you don't have to say yes, we just would really like it... but you're free to whatever! I know it may look weird and you don't even know us and this isn't conventional in any way, but-"

Her spiel is cut off by a kiss to her cheek.

"Pick me up at seven, Romeos," Mina said, pecking Nayeon’s cheek to match.

Mina walks into the shop then, bouquet in hand, and Sana and Nayeon are left standing there like the two goofs that they are, the same red lipstick stain on their cheeks.

When they get home, Nayeon is thanking Sana for noticing the flower shop on the long way home very, very profusely.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAaaaiii need to finish the update for rule of threes but guess what? i'm?? anyway hope the cute snake trinity was cute enough, i know it's short :'D i'm on twt as @moonalcoholswan if you wanna scream to me about anything


End file.
